Naruto: Card Game Edition
by tehbrowniesanta
Summary: Naruto's life in the Hidden Leaf was pointless, and Kurama intends to help Naruto go to a world he seemingly knows about... anyway, Naruto will arrive in the Yugioh GX world and be adopted by Seto Kaiba, from there we shall follow the Gx Storyline alongside our favorite hero, Naruto. Will be using my person spell caster deck for Naruto so will model him a bit serious.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey Guys, Im a new writer and this is gunna be my first ever story. Gunna be a crossover between Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh GX with a hint, just a pinch of Dragon Ball. But thats just my ego talking. not many of those around and of those that I have read, only 1 or 2 were actually long and enjoyable to read in my opinion. I'll try to keep the story updated as it is my first story so do bear with me if you see bits and pieces from other writers, mainly the beginning. Its not going to be directly into GX, but will take a couple chapters to get into it.

" **Damn you** " Demon/card spirit talk

" ** _Damn you_**!" Demon/card spirit thought

"Im sorry" Human talk

" _Im sorry_ " Human thought

(I know everyone starts here, but just bear with me. Ill try to make it as short as possible)

Naruto: Card Game Edition

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Flashback**

"Run!"

"Attack!"

"Hold it back until Lord Hokage gets here!"

You see, these shinobies are yelling over the fact that theres a gigantic fox with nine gigantic tails causing mass destruction. This is Konohagakure no Sato. Otherwise known as The Village Hidden in The Leaves. Usually the village is calm and known as a very happy and peaceful place to live, but a wise god once said, peace never lasts. Destruction always occurs everywhere no matter what you do and how hard you try, and the people of Konoha are learning this first handed.

"Keep it back you fools!"

"Akk!" "Nooooo!" "Shit!" Carcasses and bodies strewn all over the broken and devastated landscape. People trying to make order where order doesn't belong, it ends up as a slaughter fest for the fox.

**On the Hokage Monument**

One Minato Namikaze has just flashed onto his face on the monument. He is the Fourth Fire Shadow, or Fourth Hokage of the village, and it was his sworn duty to protect this village and its people. Yet, all is not bad for Minato, for his wife had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy just a few hours ago by the name of Naruto. Yet, here he was about to sacrifice his life for the good of his village, and with the fox being ripped out of his wife, there was a strong chance on her not even surviving. Poor Naruto would have to be raised all alone, and most probably without even knowing who his parents were. His thoughts then went back to the fox and how to get rid of it. Minato knew that the Kyuubi was a chakra construct. It couldn't be killed, but it could be sealed. But this was the Kyuubi, and no object can handle its menacing chakra, and no grown man or woman can handle the process of the Kyuubi being sealed into their already grown bodies. No, it had to be a new born baby that should be able to hold the Kyuubi back. He thought back to Naruto and came to a conclusion that would affect his son his entire life. He flashed back to his son and grabbed him and prepared to give his life for his village. He made a shadow clone which then went to write a quick letter to his son and seal away all of his belongings. He may have been known as a idealist and to be a bit optimistic, but he knew the dark truth of Jinchuriki's and the lives they lead. He knew what he was about to put his child through but he had to take it, for the good of the village. He flashed to the front line, standing right where the Kyuubi was, and prepared for his last fight.

" The Yondaime Is here!" "We're saved!" "Thank Kami, go Hokage-sama!"

People cheering because he was there, how… enlightening. Minato then yelled back, "Get back, I shall take him away from the village" And then commenced summoning the toad boss, Gamabunta to help him hold the Kyuubi down while he teleported them away.

**Spot of Appearance**

*Slam* *Slam* Two behemoths landing down on the ground, snarled and growls were heard from here to Konoha. Minato took a few seconds admiring his son, as the last image he wanted to see before he died was his son. He jumped off Gamabunta and summoned a sealing alter and placed little Naruto upon it. Kyuubi, noticing the alter noticed the alter and knew the meaning of what was about to happen but tried stopping it. He tried stabbing the baby with his claw. But Gamabunta was there and took the claw through him instead. Holding back the Kyuubi, Bunta shouted out, " **Minato! Hurry up! I don't know how much longer i can hold him back!** " And hurry Minato did. He quickly weaved through hand signs with practiced ease and shouted out to the world "Sealing Arts: Reaper Death Seal!" Behind Minato a astral projection of the Shinigami appeared. Running his hand through Minato's stomach, the Shinigami grabbed a hold of the Kyuubi, and dragged it into Naruto whole surprising even Minato.

"No! Wait! He cant handle all of Kyuubi, please seal half of it in me please!"

" **No. This must be done. I have been told to do it. For what its worth mortal, Im sorry** " And with that, the Shinigami absorbed Minato and looked towards Naruto, " **You will have a rough future ahead of you, but in the end you will be happy. My lord has made sure of it** " And with that the Shinigami disappeared, leaving baby Naruto to cry in the arms of his dead father.

*Twap* *Twap* *Twap* *Twap*

2 people jumped out from the surrounding forest and viewed in on the sight of Naruto with his father.

"Sandaime-sama what will we do with Naruto-kun" This was one ANBU member, Inu also known as Kakashi Hatake.

"Collect Minato-kun, Kakashi. Ill collect Naruto-kun." and with that, the old leader collected Naruto. Hiruzen looked at Naruto knowing that he would live a life of hardship.

**6 Years Later**

"Get the demon!"

"Kill it!"

"Avenge our Yondaime!"

"This is for my father" "This is for my wife!"

They were chasing a little child. The child was a blonde, and had 3 whisper marks on each cheek. The child looked like he had gone through hell and back and sadly, was about to go through hell again. The child was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Today was October 10, and he knew that today was going to be a very, very painful. Naruto ran down a alley that he remembered would be a shortcut to the Hokage's towers. Sadly, there were people on the other side of the alley that apparently knew he was going to run that was going. He turned around to run away from this new crowd, and ran into someone. He looked up, and saw a man with a creepy mask and he got scared. He tried scrambling back, and running away somehow but he was dragged back and the beating commenced. He whimpered and cried out asking why they were hurting him and what he did to deserve this.

"You're a demon! You deserve to be put in your place!"

"This is for the Yondaime you demon!"

"Stand back everyone, I'll crisp the demon"

Everyone stood back while a man with black hair that spiked down, with red eyes with tomoes spiraling around his pupil.

He weaved through hand signs and blew out a stream of fire, mentally thinking " _Fire Style- Fire Ball Jutsu_ " The fire ball blew into Naruto burning him alive. All the people there took great pleasure in noticing Naruto's screams. Suddenly an old man wearing white ceremonial robes jumped down surrounded by men with 4 other people wearing black cloaks with animal masks.

"Whats going on here!" The Sandaime was pissed. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen while one of his more trusted ANBU was watching over Naruto.

"ANBU, arrest everyone. Take the civilians to jail and take the shinobi to Ibiki, tell him to go all out, to break them" The crowd at this point was terrified. They were trying to do a justice to Konoha by getting rid of the demon brat.

"Hokage-sama please! The demon deserv-.." Any thing else he wanted to say was halted by the blade that ran through his head. A cat masked ANBU then told everyone else "Anyone else who wants to break the law?" Everyone smartly shut up. The civilians were escorted to jail and the shinobi to Ibiki. Meanwhile Hiruzen grabbed Naruto and took him to the hospital. Once there he forced his KI upon the nurses and doctors there demanding them to help his young charge. Once naruto was properly hooked in and looked at by the doctors he ordered them to tell him to what extent his injuries were.

"Hokage-sama, his physical injuries include a concussion, broken limbs, 2nd-3rd degree burns, and severe nerve damage all over his body, but is slowly being mended by the de-.." he was shut off by the Hokage death glare that was being sent at him. "Enough, go back to work, if the boy isn't fixed it will be your lives on the line"

"Yes Hokage-sama" with that the doctors and nurses scurried back to go help young Naruto.

Meanwhile within Naruto

"Where am i?" It was spoken by Naruto, "Didn't they do enough, did they have to throw me down a sewer?" He said, then he realized he wasn't feeling any pain. Looking down he saw the shirt he was wearing before the crowd caught him looking fresh.

"Now i have no idea whats going on" Naruto said with a very confused and lost look on his face. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He heard deep, heavy breathing further down the sewer. He cautiously made his way down the sewer, and saw a break off point with pipes heading that direction as well. He followed the pipes to what he thought to be a gigantic room.

"Woahhh" he said with childish wonder, "You could put Hokage-jji's tower in here" His tiny mind not being able to process how big the room was for. Further in the room he saw a gate, that stretched from the ceiling all the way to the floor, and reached from one side of the room to the other. Now, popular to contrary belief, Naruto could actually read. He was quite smart for his age. He saw that in the middle of the gate, was a piece of paper that read the kanji, seal. Looking beyond that gate he saw something that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning, New Hope

Chapter 2- New Beginning, New Hope

Naruto peered through the gate. What he saw was not something you'd see every day. A huge nine fox with nine tails lazily waving behind him while the fox itself looked like he had human hands, and rabbit ears, was a fox indeed. The fox was looking at him with a somewhat bored outlook, but he saw a hint of excitement and amusement in the red orbs of the fox.

" **Come closer** " rumbled through the entire room, a deep serious and powerful voice.

".." not knowing what to say, Naruto started to walk forward. Naruto wasn't scared of death, rather he was scared of the pain that would cause his death. But looking into the creature's eyes, for some reason made Naruto want to trust the fox so he walked up to the gate. The Kyuubi watched Naruto with closed off excitement, it would finally have company after 6 years of solitude confinement.

"I'm Naruto" a meek and little voice compared to that of the fox, but still the fox heard it.

" **I know, but do you know who i am**?"

"Your the Kyuubi, right?" somehow, Naruto knew this. He heard it through the village, whispered behind his back but this was the first time seeing a creature. The people at least got something right, this creature was scary.

" **Correct. And do you know where we are** " the Kyuubi questioned.

Naruto looked up at the fox with confused eyes, "I don't know where we are…" he was scared, so his voice came out weak.

" **Tch, we are in your mind, specifically, in your mindscape** "

"Mindscape?" was Naruto's response.

" **Yes, the visual representation of your mind showed to you by mediation, or just being exhausted mentally**."

Naruto looked down, "Then why are you here?"

" **Your father placed me in here when he defeated me** " **_Well, he didn't defeat me but the kit doesn't have to know that._**

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that the Yondaime was the one who defeated the Kyuubi, but it was never said how the beast was killed. So he put two and two together and started to shed some tears.

"The Yondaime…. was my father?" he asked the fox, begging practically for a positive answer from the bijuu.

"Yes" was all that was said from the fox. Naruto started crying, he had always wanted to know who his father and mother were, and finally he learned something about his father, and what a man he was. Suddenly, Naruto got mad. "You killed my father! And made my life miserable!" Naruto looked enraged.

The fox simply kept looking at Naruto. Finally it spoke, "It wasn't I who attacked the village intentionally, rather someone with the power to force me around, controlled me against my will and made me do his bidding" The fox said this in a straight monotone, suggesting that he didn't want to talk about this. Somehow Naruto picked up on that fact and quieted down. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto critically now, his father had mentioned a prophecy about a being that would understand the bijuu, but he didn't believe it. His grandfather on the other hand, spoke to him while he was still in Kashina, saying how Naruto would be the one to wash away his hatred. Kyuubi was waiting for the question he hoped would come.

"Say.. What's your name by the way, I hope your name isn't actually Kyuubi, its a boring name" Naruto smiled up at him, the sheer innocence within the boy simply radiating around the room that not even the Kyuubi could help but smile.

"Kurama" was the simple answer.

"Well Kurama-san, how do i get out of here?"

Here Kurama laughed. (Will from now on just call him Kurama.) Of course thats what the kit would want.

"Just imagine yourself awakening kit" Naruto imagined himself opening his eyes, and to his surprise, he ended up waking up.

"Naruto!" The Sandaime run up to him and crushed him in a hug. "Im glad your awake my boy"

"Hai Jiji, sorry for worrying you!" The child yelled up towards the old and kind leader. Hiruzen then proceeded to carry Naruto out and then shunshin'ed to his office. Once there he put Naruto down on the sofa and then proceeded to sit behind his desk. He clasped his hands together and looked at Naruto.

"What happened today Naruto, normally you would be able to outrun them?"

"They knew which way i was going to go jiji, there were even some people with masks on chasing me"

Here the hokage got pissed. His own ANBU, people sworn to listen to his every command, has gone behind his back and hurt his surrogate grandson.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll find whoever did this to you and make sure they pay" The sandaime promised he would hunt those people down himself.

"Don't worry about it jiji! Cause of them i have a new friend!" Naruto exclaimed with his patented Uzumaki grin.

"Hoh? And who is this new friend Naruto-kun?"

"Kurama-san!" was Naruto's simple reply.

"Kurama-san?" The sandaime was confused. No-one in the village had that name.

"Hai! He's a fox with big tails! He's in my minds cape jiji!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **Mindscape** " was heard in Naruto's head but he didn't think of it and just said what the voice said.

The sandaime was shocked. The Kyuubi! "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't trust the Kyuubi, he-.."

"Jiji, his name is Kurama. He has a name. Besides I know you think he's evil but he's not!" Ahh to much adorable innocence from the child in front of him.

"How do you know he wont hurt you Naruto-kun?"

"Simple Jiji, he told me of a man who controlled him and made him attack Konoha, and also of who my father was" The Sandaime's eyes widened, "You know who your father is!?" was all but yelled.

"Yeah Jiji, and i understand his sacrifice, even if i don't approve of it." was Naruto's somewhat smart reply.

"What will you do know Naruto-kun? Would you still want to be a shinobi of a village that would rather see you die then succeed?" Truth be told, Hiruzen has been trying to get Naruto out of the village many times, but each time he was caught by the Council. The damnable council, that believed they ran konoha. Sadly, for now they were right.

"It's ok Jiji, I believe they will change their mind!" Naruto's answer oozed innocence. But Hiruzen knew these people wouldn't change, no matter what. But he would prepare Naruto.

He escorted Naruto home and then went back to the Namikaze mansion. He was allowed in here due to being friends with Minato and Kashina, Naruto's parents. He commenced sealing every single thing neatly into sorted scrolls. He especially took care of the library section himself, rather then shadow clones. He sealed away the entire library and prepared to give it to Naruto. He would give the child all the ingredients to be powerful, it was up to him to will it though. He left the scrolls on his bedside table and quickly body flickered out.

*Next Day*

Naruto woke up and saw the scrolls. He opened some and immediately Kurama knew what they were.

" **Kit, don't open anything yet** "

"Who was that!" Naruto still had no idea who that voice was.

" **Idiot. Its me, in your head?** "

"Kurama-san"

" **Drop the san, and yes its me. Anyways don't open them here. Open them away from the village.** "

"Why? if its something powerful then the village would respect me right?"  
" **Fool!, This village would rather kill you then see you become powerful, or have you forgotten. It will take a while to actually get you fully trained up, so here's what were are going to do..** "

Kurama explained to him how he was going to leave a blood clone, and then leave the village to train. Staying in the village would stunt his growth anyway, so Naruto finally saw reason. Kurama showed Naruto the way to perform the technique, and late at night he performed it. Then commenced to leave the village not to be seen for 6 years.


	3. Chapter 3: Return! Banishment?

Chapter 3- Return! Banishment!?

*6 Years Later*

We see a man, around the height of 5'10-6' walking calmly towards a big gate. Beyond the gate is Konohagakure. This man had golden blond hair that fell to his neck, and had two bangs that framed his face. He had lean muscles as seen when he walked and was quite tall for his age. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He's 12 years old right now, and is returning to the village. His training under the watchful eye of Kurama has gone amazing. He found out that he had a wind nature, and trained in that a lot. One of the first techniques Naruto learned was the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This helped him with his overall training in the end. He trained in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and even kenjutsu. Hoping to take up his mothers blade to honor her. But most of all, he studied Fuinjutsu. He loved it, he took to it like a fish to water. He gave credit to his parents on that one, he found about his parents in greater detail when he fought Kurama the first time around. They were in his seal, and with a little help from Kurama they stayed together as a family for a whole week. Sadly, it didn't last but Naruto wasn't sad. He was happy, he was glad he was the son of two amazing shinobi and vowed to make them proud. He has learned his fathers Rasengan and has started on his Hirashin thinking it would be a very useful technique. Before he left, he left a letter addressed to the Hokage, stating that he'd be out training, and told him he would be back when people his age would be taking the Genin exams. While he loved to be free and not be tied to one village, he felt as though he owed his Jiji to come back and give the village a second chance. Arriving at the gate, a squad of ANBU jumped down and escorted him to the Hokage, stating that he was waiting for his arrival. During the walk back, he heard people whispering and couldn't help but over hear what they were talking about.

"Is that the demon brat?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"look at those whiskers and hair, its as thought the demon grew!"

The crowd got unruly, believing he was finally showing my demon ways, but the ANBU kept them away from him. Finally arriving at the hokage tower, the ANBU escorted Naruto to the Sandaime.

*Naruto's P.O.V."

"You men may go" The Sandaime waved them off and stared me in the eyes

"Ohayo Jiji!" I exclaimed. I noticed the Sandaime smiling.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, welcome back. How was your training?"

It went superbly Jiji!" i was happy, i was finally back and talking with my surrogate Grandfather.

"Excellent Naruto-kun, and you want to still be a genin right?"

"Hai Jiji!" was Naruto's simple response.

"Very well, the Genin exams are tomorrow so do you have anywhere to-.."

"Dont worry Jiji, I'll just stay at my parents house"

Smiling, the hokage dismissed Naruto and went back to his accursed paperwork.

*Next day*

Naruto walked into the Academy. He had done some walking around yesterday and this morning and by his standards, he was not impressed with the village. This was the village that was supposed to be the best yet they were so lax. He looked like a stranger yet the ninja didn't question him at all. " _Oh well, their arrogance will be their own undoing_ " Naruto thought.

"Your right on that thought. Its funny how they don't even care about you."

"Indeed Kurama, but their arrogance just plays to my needs"

Kurama chuckled, "Yes it does kit, yes it does."

Naruto walked into his classroom, they looked like they were about to start the Genin exams already,

"Crap!"

"Excuse me, is this Iruka-san's room?"

A man with a pineapple haircut with brown hair and a scar running along his face looked at him and answered, "Yes it is, are you the new student that Hokage-sama told me about."

"Hai, i am." You see, to further his clones image that he was worthless, the clone stayed as a civilian, too bad that, thats just a clone and I'm the real person.

"You may sit next to Sasuke, Mr…" Not knowing Naruto's name he waited till he was answered.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

That one comment sent the room aloud. No-one believed that he was the son of the Fourth. The Fourth was believed to have never married.

"Yeah right! And I'm a Uchiha" A boy with red fang like tattoos on his cheek said.

"Well if you don't believe me that not my problem, I'm here for the test." Naruto said coldly. How dare these, these, Children! How dare they think he wasn't the son of the Fourth.

"Very well, first is the written portion.." And thats how the day went. Doing simple things like naming the 4 hokages or to perform a technique. Naruto thought to himself, "I mastered all this in a month, this is just sad"

"I agree kit, but it has to be done."

*Later*

"Well, everything has been graded and ranked accordingly. Sakura Haruno is the Kunoichi of the year, following her is Ino Yamanaka at second, and Hinata Hyuga as 3rd. As for the boys, 3rd is Aburame Shino. 2nd is Uchiha Sasuke, 1st is..-"

"What!" All the kids couldn't believe it, Sasuke wasn't the rookie of the year? Then who was?

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted with his patented Big Head Jutsu. "Like i was saying, 1st male student and Rookie of the year goes to Naruto Namikaze. Come back in 2 days for team placement."

Everything else was quiet. No-one could believe that this kid, who came out of nowhere, would be the rookie of the year. It was unheard of, Sasuke losing. Sasuke himself was enraged. This nobody came in and stole his title! He will make him pay. But first make him give all of his power to him then kill him. He needed power, to kill him…

*2 Days Later*

No-one has seen Naruto except the Hokage in the last 2 days. When asked he simply answers. "He'll be there if he needs to be." so that question was eventually dropped. Now was the time for team placement so Naruto had to come. He was seated in the very back, and was in a heated conversation with Kurama.

" _Barbeque_!"

" **Fresh killed boar**!"

" _Pork Ramen_!"

" **Fresh killed pig**!"

"Miso Ramen!"

…

" _Hah, i win Kurama._ "

…Yea, heated.

Anyway, Naruto was busy adjusting to his life here in Konoha, instead of having to constantly be on the move, he had to adapt to staying in the village. So he spent the past 2 days familiarizing himself with the village.

"Shut up!" Iruka walked in and immediately shouted. "Time for the team placements, and remember, these are permanent. So please don't ask to change." Iruka pleaded.

After that the teams were told. Naruto didn't listen to anything until..

"Team 7, Naruto Namikaze.." Everyone leaned forward to hear who he was with. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura looked at Naruto but Naruto didn't even pay Sakura any attention, "and Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura suddenly starts yelling of how true love concurs all or whatever, Naruto zoned her out and listened to his oldest friend ramble of how he would go about killing 'the pink haired baboon', apparently Kurama doesn't like Sakura, who knew.

(You know the introductory things, too lazy to type out any of that)

What ensued after the formation of team 7 would only seem as a far-fetched tale. Naruto would go around saving countries and lives alongside his teammates Sakura and Sasuke and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. They had a good run, but as they say. All good things must come to an end. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered the Chunin exams thinking it was their ticket to greatness, but all it did was make things worse. Sasuke saw how weak he was getting and how strong Naruto was, but no matter what he tried could never catch up. Sasuke wanted power, needed it for his ambition. And that would drive him from Konoha eventually. But for now, he was wounded. And Naruto has gone with his perverted sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, to go after Jiraiya's teammate, Tsunade. She was the best medical ninja the world has ever known. She'd be the one to take up the mantle as hokage and to cure Sasuke. We join Naruto in his ending fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

**Fight**

Atop their 3 summons, the Legendary Sannin was about to duke it out when suddenly the air felt heavy. Looking down their eyes widened, as behind Naruto was 9 long flowing tails.

"Don't worry ero-sennin, baa-chan, I'll help you guys!" He knew that 2 of the Legendary Sannin would be able to take out the 3rd, but Naruto didn't want casualties, and besides, this was his chance to finally unleash his ultimate technique. A technique that took him and Kurama countless months to get right. He was going to transform into Kurama.

"Lets go, Kurama!" Naruto yelled and transformed into the deadliest of the bijuu.

All 3 Sannin were terrified out of their mind and along with them, their summons terrified with them. Manda, the snake summons boss, didn't think he would be going against the Kyuubi today.

"Orochimaru, you're on your own. You're crazy if you think I'm going to get myself killed just for you" and with that Manda dispelled. With him, the other summons also dispelled seeing no need for them to stick around. Naruto shrunk down and pouted.

"Aww i wanted to practice more in that form"

"…" With that, Orochimaru turned around, tail between his legs and decided to run for his damn life.

Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya just laughed at the hilarious scene.

"Alright brat, ill come back to be hokage." Tsunade smirked saying this. Having a form of pride for the boy she met just a week ago.

"alright! what are we waiting for, lets go!" and with that the 3 of them, along with Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, and TonTon, a damn pet pig, made their way to Konoha.

*1 Day after arriving to Konoha*

*swoosh* "Namikaze-sama, the Council has called for you" the ANBU then body flickered away.

"The Council huh? What to they want?"  
"Careful kit, this doesn't sound right.."

"Its ok Kurama, don't be such a worry wort." and with that, Naruto body flickered into the council chambers.

*Council Chambers*

"Namikaze, do you know why you're here?" The mood was oddly serious. Tsunade was there looking sad for some reason.

"I dont know why" Naruto decided to be somewhat respectful, not wanting to anger these people.

"We have gotten reports of a Nine-Tailed fox attacking Tanzuku Town." and then Naruto knew what this was about. He did something unexpected, he laughed.

"So that's what this is about!" Naruto continued laughing. To him this was pointless, Kurama was basically harmless.

"Of course this is what this is about, the demon is finally showing his real colors!" Shouted on the civilians.

"…" Naruto didn't have anything to say, he honestly thought Konoha changed, but obviously not.

"For the safety of this village.." One of the elders started to say.

"No! You cant do this, I'll resign!" Threatened Tsunade.

"Shut up Tsunade, you are the Hokage, act like it. Or we can have someone better take over for you." Smirked Danzo knowing they got her and the boy where they wanted him.

"For the safety of this village, Naruto Namikaze you are hereby banished!" Exclaimed Danzo with a crazed look to his face.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"You have until tomorrow to leave the village until you are chased and hunted down by hunter-nins."

Naruto just left, resigning to his fate. He knew this was going to happen, but he had hope that it wouldn't. he didn't know where to go. He honestly thought that he had a life here, but guess not.

Naruto went to his home and just started packing. He had no other choice, he had to leave by tomorrow anyway. He could just about hear Kurama talking but he didn't hear anything.

" **Kit. Kit. Kit. KIT. KIT!** " He heard Kurama scream into his head.

"What is it Kurama, I'm trying to pack" he replied with a tired undertone.

" **I know where you can go**." Kurama stated simply.

" _You do_!?" Naruto exclaimed. He might be able to live his life yet.

" **Kit, your only 12, you should be able to fit into this world perfectly. It's a world where problems are solved, not by fighting but by a children's card game!** " at the end Kurama had this hilarious face as though he was trying to cheer him up. Naruto didn't know why, but he greatly appreciated Kurama's attempt, and listened rather intently about this world.

" **Its on a planet called Earth, and you will be transported to a city where a man will know of us and you coming.** "

" _wait Kurama, what do you mean someone will know someone will know i would be coming._ "

" **I'd be able to talk to him before we get there Naruto.** " Kurama said quickly hoping Naruto bought the lie. Thankfully, Naruto bought the excuse.

" _Alright Kurama, could we go there_?"

" **Of course Naruto, I shall start the technique tonight when you're all packed. So go get ready kit.** "

" _alright Kurama, and thank you._ " Naruto flashed Kurama a smile and phased out.

" **Dont worry Naruto, everything will go your way. I have to make sure of it.** " Kurama spoke to himself in a grave voice.

Whats up with Kurama? Finally started to add these end note type things. Typing chapters like its nobodies business. This is just an idea but i will keep it going until theres a happy ever after ending, hopefully. Please review and critique, I'm new at all this so any help is amazing.


	4. Chapter 4: New Life

Chapter 4: New Life

Hey Guys, sorry if the story has seemed a bit rushed. But i rushed to make the first three chapters.. hehe, sorry. But from here on out, this is going to follow the Yugioh GX storyline, to a degree. Main couple pairing and most probably only couple pairing is gunna be Naruto and Alexis, cause i love those two and decided they shall be together. But not right away. wont spoil anymore, but I'm hoping to follow all 3-4 seasons of GX but that seems like a hard task, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!

Naruto felt a warp, a simple tug on his head, and saw the Hokage Monument swirling away. He closed his eyes and focused more on the travel itself. Space travel was amazing, not painful surprisingly! Naruto was shocked. He finally felt hard rock beneath his feet, showing that he finally arrived where he was supposed to be. Looking down, he was shocked to notice that his body was somewhat small again.

"What.. the..hell..?"  
"Sorry kit, i forgot to mention this was a side effect." Kurama added sheepishly. Naruto was a bit mad. De-aging was something that was forgetful to the fox seeing as how it doesn't age, but to him!? He was 8 again damnit! It was damning to his pride to see himself so small again.

"Its ok Kurama, at least I have a place to stay… right?" Naruto added somewhat scared of being in a new world.

"Dont worry kit, look ahead. That man in the red suit and woman style hair is the man your looking for." Naruto looked ahead thinking the fox was just pulling a leg, but actually saw a man with a red suit and woman style hair that flowed down his back. The man's hair color reminded him of Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello!, You must be Naruto boy. I'm Maximillion Pegasus! I'm here to escort you to your new home."

"You're not going to be the one to look after me?" Naruto asked. The man seemed fun, so he immediately took a shining to him.

"Dont worry Naruto boy, dear Kaiba boy is waiting for you now as we speak. Let's not keep him waiting now. Off we go." Naruto had the distinct feeling that Pegasus played for the other team… whatever that means.

**Kaiba Corp**

A car pulls up in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. Inside was one of the wealthiest people in all of the planet, one Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp, a Naruto's soon to be father.

"We're here Naruto boy."

"Woahhhh, this place is huge!" No matter how old naruto was, he'd always have a bit of that childish innocence in him.

Pegasus just softly chuckles while steering Naruto towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, Pegasus presses the last button and elevator starts to go up. Once at the top, Pegasus steers Naruto towards the big double doors.

"Through these doors is a gateway to your new life Naruto boy, are you ready?"

"Hell yea, more then I'd ever be!" Ahh more of that adorable innocence. Naruto shouted it to the world.

Pegasus opened the door and to Naruto it seemed like it was a office for someone very important. Copious amounts of space but with a rich outlook to it, along with the fact that Seto Kaiba was seated behind the only desk in the room didn't help either. In the end, Naruto came to a conclusion, his soon to be family was fricken loaded.

"…" Kaiba was slowly watching Naruto, seemingly studying his movements and facial expressions. After a while, he seemed satisfied, seeing as how he had a smug look back on his face and nodded approvingly in Naruto's direction.

"Hello Naruto, I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I will be the one who will be adopting you, don't worry I've already been informed of your information and past so I will make sure you like your new home" At the end Kaiba sent a mini death glare towards Pegasus, threatening him to not speak about this soft moment to anyone. He had a reputation as a cold hearted bastard to keep up you know!

"Yes sir Kaiba-san, It's nice to meet you and I hope we can live together peacefully" Naruto said back, with a seemingly blinding smile on his face. Naruto was ecstatic, noone's ever been this nice towards him, except Jiji, or the Ichiraku's but this man he just met was really really nice, so he was hoping for a much better life here.

"Don't you worry about it, I'll call Mokuba to come and take you to the house, in the meantime sit back and just relax" Kaiba then ushered Pegasus out of the room and called up Mokuba to bring around the Limo. Mokuba arrived 10 minutes later and picked up Naruto and went to the Kaiba Mansion. Once arriving there, Naruto was amazed. He's never seen something so big and so grand in his life. Sure the Hokage Monument was amazing, but this mansion was huge!

"Woah! This is big! Only 3 people live in here?" Naruto asked Mokuba.

"Mhmm" Was Mokuba's casual but seeming smug reply. Naruto could see that Mokuba was proud of his house though, who wouldn't be? This place was huge. The entire day's events eventually got to him and became extremely tired mentally. He asked Mokuba where his bedroom was and just went to sleep. While he slept, he knew Kaiba would teach him about this world and the card game, Kurama was talking about, tomorrow. He felt like he was a new person, and couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for him.

From here on out, I will only be updating the story 2-3 chapters a week, maybe more if I'm in the mood. But i have written out 4 chapters in one go so yea. Let me know how the story is, please keep in mind this is my first so any overly negative comments would just be ignored. And constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Time for School!

Hey guys! Back at it again with another chapter. Hope anyone reading this is enjoying it, well anyway just to let you know again I'll be using my hybrid spell caster deck for Naruto and my simple warrior deck and another deck for some OC's that come his way and befriend him. According to the wiki, that I'm basing basic info for GX, it says the Alexis at the start was a 2nd year, then why'd she stay for 3-4 years? In my story she's first year, dunno if that is the same as the original show or not but just a fyi. Enjoy the chapter!

Jaden age: 1

Chapter 5: Time For School!

It's been 7 years since Naruto has arrived in Domino City. His life with his adopted father and uncle has been going perfectly, in his opinion. Seto has trained him in all that he could and gave him free reign in what type of deck he actually wanted to use. Naruto at first wanted to use dragons, to model himself after Kaiba, but after meeting one Yugi Moto, he took a massive shining towards Spellcasters. From there, he built a entirely new deck from scratch. He didn't use any one series of Spellcasters, but rather a somewhat arranged order of them. No matter what, he enjoyed dueling with his deck. He's had tons of practice as well, dueling legends like his own father, Seto Kaiba, his adopted uncle Mokuba. Legends like Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler (naruto always made fun of joey, seeing as how his father did as well. Deep down though he has massive respect for the massive idiot.) and even the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Today he was just lousing around in the back yard, up on a tree looking up into the sky. He could finally understand why Shika always cloud glazed.

"Master Naruto, your father wishes to see you." Someone spoke out in the forest. Naruto looked down and notices his person butler Jenkins. (Original, yes i know.)

"Be right down Jenkins." And with that, he jumped off the branch and landed next to Jenkins. At first, the poor butler was scared out of his mind whenever Naruto did his ninja things, but after a while he got over it and got used to it.

"What's the old man want now?" Naruto asked a bit disgruntled.

"He just said he wanted to meet you, young master" Jenkins spoke in a slight british accent. It seemed kind of funny to Naruto, but can't judge someone who does work for you.

"Alright I'll get to it then." and with that Naruto started walking towards his dad's office.

" **What do you think he could want from you kit?** " Kurama spoke from within him.

" _I have absolutely no idea, but whatever it is, I hope it's fun. I'm getting bored_ " Naruto drawled out. And it was true, while dueling the best, none of them were his close friends. They all had some sort of familial tie to them, and that kept them from being friend material.

" **When can I come out to play?** " Kurama asked. You see, a while back when Pegasus and Kaiba were informed of Naruto's arrival and his past, Pegasus wanted to make a Kyuubi card. Nothing else from his past, but the Kyuubi card would have been his ace if he could have made it so. Alas, it was still under production.

" _You lazy ass, you're the one not happy with the way how the card looked in the first place_ " Naruto thought to Kurama.

" **I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox! I deserve to be menacing, even if it's on a card!** " Kurama stated, as if it was a law of nature.

" _Mhmm, says the overgrown carpet. Menacing alright_ " Naruto joked.

" **Carpet!?** " Kurama bewildered.

" _Yeah, now hush. I'm here_ " Naruto decided to say that seriously and got his game face on.

Walking in to his dad's office, he noticed two things right away. Usually his dad at least had a smile on his face, even if it was a smug one. and secondly, his dad had his desk empty except for a white parcel laid in the middle. Closing the door behind him, Naruto sat down in front of Kaiba.

"Sup dad, what you need me for?" Naruto asked, hoping for a task of some sorts to challenge him.

"I have a problem Naruto, there have been some issues in this school I own, in an island, that i need looking into. You'd be the only one I trust other then Mokuba, but since he decided to take the month off, I called you" Kaiba said seriously.

"Whats up dad?" Naruto asked confused. Normally his dad was never this serious.

"There has been missing student complaints amongst campus, along side there are 3 cards there that would be able to rival the god cards that need protecting. You think you can go there and protect them for me? Too late, I already registered you under Naruto Kaiba, so do expect some popularity" Kaiba said, towards the end a bit smug and you could see why. On Naruto's face, he had a shocked look. He's gunna have fan girls wasn't he.

" _Ughhhhh_ "

"Anyway, you'll automatically be assigned to Obelisk Blue, so don't worry about no tests or anything. You'll be driven there with the other students on helicopters which take off tomorrow morning by the way, and you will go to school there until everything is fixed, and you graduate." Kaiba drawled out.

"School? Again? I thought I finished school when i graduated the Academy! Oh well, I hope i can make some friends and hopefully meet a challenge." A glint appeared in Naruto's eyes, showing that he couldn't wait until he got there and couldn't wait till he started dueling.

"Well go pack then, tomorrow morning you will be driven to the helicopter pad's where the other students will be and then taken to Duel Academy."

"Alright dad, I'll do ya proud." Naruto jumped out of his seat, and ran towards his room to start packing.

"And no ninja business either!" was shouted out the room by Kaiba after the running Naruto.

"So kit, you think you'll have fun at this school?" Kurama asked while Naruto was packing.

"Mhmm, tons of people my age, best of the best duelists, and you never know, might meet a special someone" Naruto said and joked about the last bit.

"Don't joke about that, you never know. You might just end up finding someone." Kurama hated it when Naruto spoke like that, like he didn't deserve love or something stupid like that.

"Don't worry Kurama. We are not going to graduate until 3 years. So we have plenty of time to let things go as they should." Naruto finished saying and packing. Deciding everything was in order after checking he had everything packed, including his deck, he went to sleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, a whole new adventure and a whole new journey.

*Following morning, at the Heli-Pads*

Naruto woke up early and was driven here straight away, not wanting to be late. Knowing he was going to be in Obelisk, he decided to just bring all of his undergarments since the clothing would be given to him there, his hygiene related things, and his cards among other things he thought he needed.

"All aboard! Next stop, Duel Academy!" A voice spoke over the speaker.

All the students got into their appropriate planes, dividing the students amongst what level they were going to be in, without them knowing. Well, some figured it out. Naruto ended up siting in the Obelisk Blue chopper. Since for now, all helicopters were co-ed you could see males and females seated within. He sat down near a window seat and just looked out the window relaxing. Someone tapped him on the shoulder almost immediately after he had gotten relaxed, a bit mad he turned towards the person who dared annoy him and his jaw, figuratively, dropped. There looking at him was a goddess amongst women. Chocolate colored eyes that were looking at him questioningly, long neatly flowing golden hair that flowed down her neck and neatly flare out. Her beautiful smile that just seemed to light up the room. He didn't notice it, but the girl was starting to get confused on why Naruto was dazing out. She poked him again and he came to.

"Ahh, sorry about that. I was deep in thought. What can I do for ya?" Naruto asked politely, all types of nervous talking to this girl, but not showing it.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here, my friends already found seats but didn't save one for me." she looked a bit sheepish at this and Naruto even thought she sent a death glare towards her friends.

"No problem, seats available to anyone right?" Naruto joked while patting the seat next to him.

"Thanks." And with that the girl sat down and stared out of the window to her side, seemingly content.

"Everyone please buckle up we are about to take off." After the announcement you could hear a flurry of sound while everyone was buckling up.

After the chopper took off, Naruto looked at the girl again and wanted to have a conversation with her.

"My name's Naruto by the way, and I should be placed in Obelisk Blue." Naruto said to the girl.

The girl, noticing that Naruto was speaking to her, turned away from the window and spoke to Naruto. "Hello Naruto, I'm Alexis Rhodes. I'll also be in Obelisk Blue." she said smiling.

"Wow, so we would see each other around a lot huh?" Naruto asked, hoping for an answer on how the dorms were situated.

Alexis, not knowing what Naruto was thinking, thought that he was trying to hit on her, "Sorry Naruto, but I'm not available." she said somewhat coldly.

Naruto was shocked and confused. He just asked a question and she answered so coldly.

"Hey, I'm not trying to hit on you, I'm asking so I know how the dorms work."

Alexis apologized right away, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head with her hand, "Sorry, hehe. I thought you were trying to flirt with me." She said. "Well, the Slifers, who are the lowest scoring people in Duel Academy, will live most probably in this cabin right here." She pulled out a pamphlet half way through and pointed at a somewhat raggedy and wooden building that was for the Slifers. "The Ra Yellow students, who are the smart kids but didn't have the funds to get into Obelisk right away, will be living in a somewhat ok looking building, something you'd find in the city, and it's actually quite comfy and homey. Both dorms are co-ed somewhat. Both guys and girls will be living under the same roof, but in separate wings."

"Oh ok, and what about Obelisk students?" Naruto asked.

"Well for Obelisk students its a bit different. Guys sleep in their own building, and girls sleep in their own building." Alexis said.

"Okay, cool. Thanks!"

"No problem." Alexis smiled back. Then she noticed something. "Hey Naruto, to get into Obelisk most if not all kids have to go to Duel Prep School, and I don't remember seeing you there."

Now it was Naruto to look sheepish. "Well, you see. I have good connections." Trying to shy away from the fact that he was the Kaiba heir.

"Well these connections must be amazing if they can get you into Obelisk." Alexis said quite shocked.

"Yeah, I know. hehe. Say, what deck do you use?" Naruto asked trying to take attention away from his so called 'connections'.

"I use a Cyber Girl deck." Alexis answered. "What about you?"

"I use Spellcasters mainly. I just love the way you can swap in and out of strategies with them."

"Yea, I've used them sometimes and I can see what you mean by them."

"So why'd you pick Duel Academy?" Naruto asked wanting to know if she had a specific reason.

"I want to be seen as a duelist, not as a girl. So I'm going to be the best duelist on the island!" She spoke with conviction.

"Well get in line, cause I'm going to be number one." Naruto spoke and gave his patented Uzumaki grin.

"We'll see whose better when we get on the island, pretty boy." She said smugly. Naruto blushed, did she think he was a pretty boy? Well he was a man damnit!

"Oh we will see. Don't worry though. Number two isn't so bad" he teased.

'Mhmm exactly so don't be so down when i beat you" Alexis joked back. They looked at each other in silence for another minute and then cracked out laughing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare for landing. Next stop, Duel Academy!" was heard over the speakers.

Students were bustling and moving excited that they were so close to their school. Alexis and Naruto just sat their taking in their silence and just settled for looking out the window, looking out towards Duel Academy.

Once landing, all new students got together in the main courtyard outside of the main building. In the front was a big screen. Naruto and Alexis broke apart and settled in different areas of the crowd. Once all the students were in the same area, the screen flickered on and a old bald man appeared on the screen.

"Hello all! I'm Professor Sheppard. You're all here to be the best of the best! Study hard, duel diligently, and rise to the top. Your names will be called by the four professors below me, each representing a dorm. When your name is called come up to get your uniforms and schedule and PDA. That's all for now!" and with that, the screen flickered off. Slowly the four professors started saying names in alphabetical order Naruto saw kids join Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk and they all seemed like a challenge. It got his blood pumping. Before he did anything stupid, his name was called. His.. full.. name.

"Naruto Kaiba".. Silence. Everyone shut up once they heard that name. They all heard of Naruto Kaiba to a degree. The heir of Kaiba Corp. taught by his own father, legendary Seto Kaiba. Everyone had their eyes on Naruto, while he walked up to get his uniform and PDA. When he turned around he still saw shocked and awe'ed faces. When he looked towards Alexis she looked somewhat shocked while being mad at the same time. Naruto was confused.. why was she mad?

After he received his stuff, he went towards the Obelisk male building and looked for his room. Looking around he decided that this wasn't a bad crib after all. He'd like it here. With that, he thought to himself.

 _"_ _I'll like it here"_

 _"_ **Me too brat.** _"_ Kurama added _._

With that, our young hero fell onto the bed and fell asleep. Mentally exhausted after such a exciting day.

Thats the new chapter for now. I'll keep writing daily for now, probably 3-4 chapters a day just cause i have the free time for it. Reviews and comments welcome, please not too much negativity. Naruto seems to be in loveeee, but why does he think he is incapable of love? We shall see later if you keep tuning in to Naruto: Card Game Edition.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Time Fun

Hey Guys, I'm back with Chapter 6 of Naruto: Card Game Edition. Let me know if i should have any other minor pairings that you guys would like to see and i'll see if i could make it work into the story. Other then that, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Night Time Fun

It was morning, and Naruto awoke right away. He used to be a ninja, so waking up early was an every day occurrence for him. He woke up and did brushed his teeth and all that stuff. Finishing all that, he got dressed and went down to get some food. All the guys were staring at him, as he was Kaiba's heir, they expected him to do something amazing right off the bat in the morning.

" _Pftt, If these guys ever saw dad in the morning, they'd never believe that was Seto Kaiba._ " Naruto thought.

"T **rue, and watch out Naruto, you never know if you ended up getting a fanboy club set up in the same building you sleep in.** " Kurama joked. Naruto paled, he already had fangirls, he saw that clearly yesterday. Thank god Alexis wasn't one, but she was mad. Naruto promised himself that he'd find out why she was mad yesterday. Such a dense idiot sometimes.

" _Shut up Kurama. I'd happily demote myself to Ra or Slifer, if it means I don't get a fanboy club_ " Naruto shivered. He didn't mind heterosexual people, but he was as straight as a 2x4.

After grabbing breakfast, Naruto decided to roam the island. Naruto saw 2 slifer kids run up towards the main building, and decided to follow then. Seeing as how they were going towards the Obelisk Duel arena, reserved only for Obelisk students of course, and they were Slifers, he didn't want them getting into trouble. He followed them stealthily, and heard how the brown haired Slifer complemented the arena. Naruto couldn't lie, it was impressive. State-of-the-art technology, and it had a huge seating area. Obviously the Duel Arenas near Kaiba Corp. were much grander thats because Kaiba spends money on that type of stuff daily. Naruto zoned back into focus right when the brown haired Slifer and 3 other Obelisk 1st year boys were verbally arguing with each other. Naruto was about to step in himself, saying as how the brown haired one didn't know, since he probably wasn't specifically told, until he saw Alexis walking towards them.

"Well this sure is a unusual crew." Alexis stated, arms folded across her chest and staring into the other 5 boys.

"Woah.. who is she..?" The blue haired midget said. Naruto felt a growl about to come. What was that? He'd have to ask Kurama later.

"Hey Alexis, here to see me wipe the floor with this wannabe, Jaden?" The apparent leader of the 3 Obelisk boys asked Alexis while pointing towards the brown haired Slifer.

"No Chazz, I'm here to tell you that you're late for the Obelisk welcome dinner, and to stop picking on these kids." Alexis said sternly.

"What!? Late!? Chazz Princeton is never late!" Chazz said and dashed towards the Obelisk dorms along with his 2 friends.

"Ugh, he gives Obelisk's such a bad name." Alexis complained to herself, thinking she said it quietly.

"Well, its a good thing that they are not all like that, huh Alexis?" Naruto asked, walking towards Alexis and the two sliders.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Alexis asked somewhat shocked that she saw him here and not at the welcome party.

"Well, I saw these 2 coming here, and followed them to make sure they didn't get into any trouble, hehe." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"And why'd i have to step in and stop this fight then?"

"Well I was going to, but you came right then, so I decided to leave it to you." Naruto added somewhat pathetically.

Alexis stared at him heatedly, but let it go after a while. "Oh alright, lets just get going. I don't want to miss this cause of you."

"Hey! Thats hurtful." Naruto joked. Alexis cracked a smile, and turned towards Jaden and the blue haired boy.

"So you're the guy who beat Crowler's best monster." Alexis said, "Gotta say, that duel was impressive."

"Indeed, I wasn't there but my dad made me watch most if not all of the entrance duels."

Syrus in the meanwhile was awe-struck by both the beauty of Alexis, and a seeming to be legend in the form of Naruto Kaiba.

"Meh it was no biggie. I'd love to duel him again sometime though." Jaden said somewhat excitedly. Naruto could tell this one had a passion for dueling, and couldn't wait to duel him.

"So you challenged that Chazz guy?" Naruto asked.

"Well he challenged me, but i can never turn down a duel." Jaden answered with what seemed like the Uzumaki grin. Naruto blinkied.

" _Ok, laying off the coffee_."

After splitting with the Slifers, Naruto and Alexis started making their way towards the Welcome Party near the middle of both the female and male Obelisk dorms. Both walked in somewhat comfortable silence, seeing as how nothing really needed to be spoken. A friendship could be seen growing between these two as well.

"Hey Alexis." Naruto asked right before they were at the party.

"Hmm?" Alexis's mind was on the food in front of them though, not really on Naruto. Naruto seeing this chuckled and asked, "Mind if i could get your PDA number? Just incase of classes or anything like that of course." Naruto added the last bit a bit fast, seemingly embarrassed, evident by the slight blush on his face.

"Wha.. You know what, sure. We might end up in the same class." and with that, they traded PDA numbers and went their separate ways at the party. Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine saw Alexis with a, in their mind, 'cute' Obelisk boy, and intended to tease the hell out of her about it. But for now they enjoyed the party. They all met new friends and the head professors of the dorms. That being Professor Crowler and Professor Fontaine. After the fantastic food and company, Naruto went to bed. He wasn't that tired yet though so he stayed up going over his deck and simply star gazing out the big window that was in his room. Right when he was about to go to sleep, he looked out the window and saw Chazz and his two friends running towards the main building. Naruto remembered that Chazz and Jaden challenged each other, so thought that they were going to solve their issues now. So deciding that he wanted to go watch his future competition, he got his deck and walked after Chazz. While following Chazz, Naruto received a shock. Alexis as well seemed to follow Chazz, but at a more reserved rate then he. So he decided to follow Alexis, as to make a somewhat cool entrance, and so he could watch the duel with minimal interruptions to his attention.

Following Alexis he saw the two, Chazz and Jaden, start dueling. With Chazz's seemingly weak start, and Jaden's first turn fusion summon, Naruto could already tell where this was going. Chazz was an Obelisk for a reason, no way he left himself wide open. And he was right, with Chthonian Polymer, Chazz seemed to take control of the duel very fast. Down next to Syrus, he could hear Alexis explaining what the card did to the blue-haired Slifer. Walking next to Alexis, Naruto said, "Well with this card, Chazz has gotten a massive lead. Along with that, if Jaden doesn't figure out how to take out his own Flame Wingman, that monsters special effect will end up making him lose." Naruto said, basically picking apart what has to be done for Jaden needs to win.

"Naruto!" Alexis was scared/shocked. She didn't notice him next to her.

"Hehe, Hey Alexis. Sorry for scaring you." naruto said somewhat sheepishly.

"It's ok, just didn't expect you to be right next to me this late at night is all." Alexis just shrugged off the apology.

Naruto blushed at the implication of what she just said, and apparently Alexis realized it too, since she start sputtering and blushing.

"I.. Uh.. I.. I didn't mean it l-like that you pervert!" Alexis ended up yelling. The yell attracted the attention of Chazz and Jaden.

"Whose the pervert towards my Alexis!?" Chazz was pissed. No-one flirts with his girl but him. (In his head obviously.)

"I know what you meant Alexis.." Naruto said shyly, blush still evident.

"Well, how do you think this duel is gunna go?" Syrus asked. The tension, evidently going over his head.

"Well Sy, Chazz is a Obelisk, and while Jaden beat Crowler, it can go anyway." Alexis said.

"Jaden's going to win." Naruto said shocking the others.

"How so?" Alexis asked. She didn't understand the confidence with which he said that Jaden was going to win.

"Watch" was all Naruto said while he watched Jaden's grin. Watching the duel really got his blood pumping. But he knew he couldn't duel today, he could hear the guards that were about to make their way towards this arena.

"This duel better wrap up quick. Or its gunna go undecided." Naruto thought.

"Well in the meantime, talk to the chick." Kurama stated bluntly.

"Not now Kurama, gotta warn the others about the guards." basically disregarding Kurama, Naruto warned the others about the guards that were making their way towards them right now.

"Guys, wrap this duel up. Security is coming around." Naruto told everyone in the arena.

"What!? Aren't we allowed to duel here?" Jaden asked.

"Not when it's after hours you aren't." Alexis stated matter-of-factly, "Didn't you know this Chazz?"

"Uhhh.." was Chazz's simple answer. "No matter, I got what i needed to know. Your win over Crowler was luck. A fluke. No way a slacker like you could ever beat someone as great as him." Chazz boasted towards Jaden.

"Just wait a minute…" Jaden shouted just to be cut of by Syrus.

"C'mon Jay! We gotta get moving."

With that, Alexis, Naruto, and the 2 Slifers made their way to the other side of the arena and left out the back doors. The 3 Obelisk males already leaving before them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but i would have won that." Jaden said with confidence.

"Oh, and how would you have won?" Alexis won.

"With this." And Jaden showed her the card he drew. Monster reborn. The end result of the duel played out in Alexis's brain and she let out a small gasp.

"Oh well, I'll just have to play him again sometime." And with that the 2 Slifers left towards their dorm.

"Well, that was very fun to watch, if the security didn't come by, I would have dueled one of them." Naruto said excitedly.

"Oh and why's that?" Alexis asked.

"They got my blood pumping. Damnit! I really wanted to duel." Naruto pouted.

Alexis giggled, "Don't worry you big baby, you'll get to duel eventually" going as far as patting him on the head as if he was a dog. Naruto swatted her hand away, "Hey, I'm not a dog." once again pouting. Alexis just continued to giggle and started walking towards the Obelisk dorms.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yea, see you tomorrow Lex!" Naruto shouted out, not knowing he gave her a nickname.

Alexis blushed slightly hearing it, but kept walking.

"Jaden Yuki, what a interesting duelist. Naruto Kaiba… this year should be fun."

So the romance is already in the air, but Naruto is avoiding it for some reason, and Alexis is trying to focus on school work only. This was done while watching the 2nd episode, so some lines were taken and paraphrased. I don't own Yugioh GX and i definitely don't own Naruto. Thanks for reading, all reviews appreciated. Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Watery Duel

Hey Guys, Welcome to another chapter. Just a FYI, should start adding this every chapter, Don't own Yugioh GX or Naruto obviously. Well just right into the chapter.

Chapter 7: Watery Duel.

Next morning was the first day of classes, and all the Professors went straight into it. As Professors at Duel Academy they were expected to be the best, so when classes started, they immediately started teaching. We find ourselves in Professor Crowler's room. He was going over the different types of cards. He asked Alexis, revered as the Queen of Obelisk, a simple question of what the different card types were. Her answer, to Naruto, seemed a little over the top but showed why she was a Obelisk. Crowley praised her, practically kissing up to her about the fact that she was an Obelisk. He then decided to pick on a Slifer.

" , explain what a field spell is."

Syrus stuttered, basically sounding like an idiot.

Some other Obelisk kid said out loud, "Even pre-schoolers know the answer to this Slifer slacker."

All the Obelisk students started laughing with the exception of Naruto and Alexis. Naruto found this demeaning to the Slifer, how dare he. He was a professor! He shouldn't be ridiculing students like that.

"Professor, please stop playing favorites." Naruto spoke sternly. Crowley was reminding him of his childhood, people picking on him. He hated it, he didn't want to be a hero, but he wouldn't let blatant bullying go by.

"Why would you care Kaiba, your Obelisk aren't you?" Some other Obelisk said.

Naruto sent the specific Obelisk a death glare. "Doesn't mean that he can go around picking on kids."

Crowley was shaking. He completely forgot that the Kaiba Corp. heir was in his class. He could get him fired.

"Cause of this brat, I have to watch what i do." Crowley immediately started apologizing towards Naruto.

"No need to apologize to me, apologize to him." Pointing towards Syrus, who by this point had his gaze on the floor not wanting to look up and all the eyes that would definitely be looking at him. Crowley was gritting his teeth. Apologizing to the Kaiba heir wouldn't be a problem, but apologizing to this slifer slacker? Ugh, it was for his job though, so he would suck it up.

"I apologize ." Gritted out Crowler, seemingly not really sorry at all. But Syrus accepted it as is. Naruto nodded and sat back down, getting up in the middle of his anger towards the professor.

"Professor, next time keep your mouth shut." Naruto added coldly, and when the bell rang left. If he stayed and payed attention, he would have noticed how Alexis was looking at him as if he were a puzzle.

During their next class, Duel Alchemy…

" _Why do we have to take this class..?_ "

anyways, back to Duel Alchemy. Professor Banner was the professor for the class. He was explaining exactly what the class was, while Syrus who was sitting a row below Naruto, looked around and thanked Naruto for what he did in Crowlers class.

"Thanks Naruto, for back there." Syrus said sadly, seemingly embarrassed.

"No worries Sy, just keep being you kid." Naruto joked then turned his attention back towards Banner.

In Crowlers office, Crowler was writing away on a piece of paper, a fake love letter that he was going to write for Jaken Yuki. That boy defeated him, and he will get him expelled if its the last thing he does. Finishing the fake love letter, he sealed it within a envelope and sealed it with a lipstick filled kiss. If Naruto was here, his thought process would go a little something like this.. " _Why the fuck is he wearing lipstick..?_ "

Anyway back to Naruto.

It was gym class. Finally a class he could get behind. Don't get him wrong, he likes all his other classes, but gym class was always his favorite. Today, they were just running the track. Naruto changed and followed the rest of the males into the gym. In the gym, the girls and guys got together into one big group, where the gym teacher Professor Fontaine told the class that today they were running track.

Naruto starts stretching alongside most of the males and some of the athletic females. Alongside him was surprisingly Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked when she noticed Naruto was looking at her.

"You work out?" Naruto asked somewhat bewildered.

"Well, no but i do keep in shape."

"Oh ok, well that explains it."

With that, the kids started running the track. Naruto kept pace with Alexis, making light conversation the entire time. Eventually, Naruto started speeding up, and seeing him speeding up, Alexis sped up as well. This shocked Naruto.

" _Damn, girl can run!_ "

After finally slowing down, Alexis and Naruto took deep breaths while laughing for no apparent reason. Seemingly having fun out of just running. After that they went their separate ways to change back into their school uniform. Once changed, Naruto saw Syrus holding a letter by his locker. While he wasn't a total creep and respected peoples privacy, he couldn't help but look over towards the letter. He was sacked. A love letter from someone like Alexis to Jaden!? For some reason, that made him mad. Why would he be mad? She's obviously a decent friend. Meh, he'd think about it later. For now he'd keep a close eye on Sy, seeing as how he had gotten it into his head that the letter was addressed to him.

**Later that night.**

Following Syrus, Naruto saw that he was going to take a boat towards the woman's dorms. Once following him over, he saw that Sy crept through the gate, and seemingly shocked a cloaked Crowler. Well, Syrus didn't see him. But Naruto sure did and he didn't like how this was set up now. That love letter seemed fake, and now he had somewhat proof that it was. Just wait a bit longer and he would be able to tell. Following Syrus, he realized that when Crowler screamed, Alexis and her friends would have been notified of a boy being in their premises. Quickly hiding himself he noticed how Alexis, and her 2 friends caught Syrus and took him inside their dorm. A few minutes later they walked outside with a victorious grin on their face. When they got towards the boat that Syrus used to get to their dorm, they took off. Naruto intercepted them though.

"Wait, girls, Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Another creepeer!" Jasmine said.

"Naruto?"Alexis questioned, while Mindy was simply going gaga over our blonde hero.

"This was all a rouse by Crowler, please you gotta trust me." Naruto tried pleading, he didn't want anyone to get in trouble cause of a idiotic professor.

"Sure, sure. Just like this is a rouse to get Syrus out of trouble." Jasmine spat sarcastically.

"It's true, he was in the girls dorms too, you gotta believe me Lex." Naruto pleaded once again.

"How about this Naruto. I was going to duel Jaden for Syrus's freedom, but how about now you duel for his freedom and yours." She said with a victorious gin on her face. Well, now we know why they were smiling before.

"Fine, I'll accept. Even if I just really, really wanna duel you!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to duel and all worries thrown out the window.

The life points were set, and cards were shuffled. Naruto drew his starting 5 cards.

"Ladies first" Naruto stated with a suave grin planted on his face.

Alexis smirked, and drew and looked at her hand. "Very well, Etoile Cyber! Rise!" with that a lady wearing a dress with banners flowing on her arms and pale blue skin rose. Attack power of 1200 and defense power of 1600, Naruto has heard of the card but didn't know what exactly it did. So he stayed quiet as to gleam any more information from Alexis.

"I'm also going to put this card face down, and call it a turn." She said while placing a card in one of her spell & trap card zones.

"Alright! First, I draw!" and with a flair of his hand, Naruto whipped a card out of his deck. Naruto looked at the card, Mythical Beast Cerberus. While a good card, it wasn't exactly what he needed so he checked his hand and tried to hide a grin.

"Alright, I'll start this simple enough. I summon Maiden of Macabre in attack position!" With an attack stat of 1700, her Etoile Cyber would be destroyed.

"Go Maiden! Attack her cyber!" Naruto exclaimed.

With a grunt, Alexis prepared to reveal her face down. "Hold it right there Naruto, cause I'm activating Double Passe! With this, your attack becomes a direct attack and my monster gets to attack you directly!" Alexis told.

"What!? Why would she want to take that much damage herself, unless.. Of course! Etoile Cyber's special ability!." Naruto sounded extremely shocked.

"Thats right!, and when she attacks you directly, she gains an additional 600 points." She stated.

"Shit!." Naruto exclaimed and got blasted for 2400 points of damage, bringing him down to 2200, and leaving her at 2300.

Looking up at her, Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Damn, don't know many duelists that done that before. Your something else Lex." He complemented.

"Why thank you." she took the complement graciously with a smug look on her face.

"But ill have to wipe that look off your face now though. for now, its your turn.

"Draw, and now i use Polymerization, to fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater, to form Cyber Blader!" Out came a monster that seemed like Etoile Cyber, with longer hair and skates on her feet as well, and an attack stat of 2100 to boot, this card was powerful.

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Maiden with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster started spinning with one leg while the other was stuck out, and struck Naruto's monsters. Bringing down his life points to 1800.

"Well, there goes that." Naruto said, and with that "My draw! Sweet! First off I summon Blast Magician in attack mode!" A red plated magical wielding a scythe appeared on Naruto's side of the field.

"Next I'm going to activate the magic of Magical Mallet! With this, I'll be adding 2 cards plus Magical Mallet back into my deck and shuffle, then draw 3 cards from the top of my deck." While saying this he was doing exactly that, replacing 3 cards he didn't want, with 3 cards he needed.

"Awesome, I've got this in the bag Lex!" Naruto exclaimed. "First off I'll use Magical Blast, to inflict 200 points of damage to you." With that her life points dropped to 2100. Now i activate the spell of Magical Stone Evacuation and send these 2 cards to the grave to bring back Magical Blast. With that, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back a monster, Mythical Beast Cerberus!" With that a huge 2 headed dog was summoned onto the field.

"Next I'll use magical blast one more time to inflict 400 points of damage to you." With that her life points dropped to 1700.

"Well thats all well and good, but what good did all that do you, when both your monsters are weaker then mine?" Alexis asked smugly.

"Well since you asked so nicely, since i activated 4 spell cards since my Magician has been summoned, he gets 4 spell tokens, and since Cerberus was summoned then i activated a spell card, he too gets a spell counter."

"Crap, with magician having all those counters…" Alexis got extremely worried, she was about to lose!

"Hmp, seems someones been doing their homework. Thats right, Magicians special ability allows me to remove spell counters from him, and depending on how many spell counters i remove from him, i can destroy a monster whose attack is equal to or less then 700 times the counters i removed!" Naruto shouted. "and with taking away 3, thats 2100. Just enough for your Cyber Blader. so say bye bye to your Blader!" with that Naruto's magical cleaved through 3 green orbs along with Alexis's monster.

"And guess what Lex, i still got monsters to attack you with. Magician, Cerberus, attack her directly and finish this duel!" and with that both the Magician and the 2 headed dog attacked Alexis, causing her to lose the duel.

"Ugh, she lost." Misty said.

"Well, I still think we should report them!" Jasmine stated sternly. Alexis turned around and glared at Jasemine.

"A promise is a promise, we promised we wouldn't tell if he won, and he won fair and square." Alexis told her.

"…" Jasmine stayed quiet after that.

Alexis turned around to see Naruto and Syrus rowing up to them.

"That was a sweet duel!" was heard on the river. Looking to their side, they saw Jaden in a different boat looking at them excited.

"You guys were awesome, and Naruto bro, your sweet!" Jaden commented. Naruto laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, well thanks Jaden" Naruto then looked towards Alexis, "and awesome game Lex, lets duel again someiime." and with that, Syrus climbed onto Jadens boat and the two Slifers took off towards their dorm.

"See ya Lex" Naruto waved her off while he slowly rowed away. If he were to look back, he would have saw Alexis stare at his back.

" _Hmm.. he's interesting.. At least things wont get boring around here_ " she teased to herself before turning around, rowing back to the girls dorms, and going to sleep.

That's a wrap! Chapter 7 is now done. Watching GX while doing this so do expect some lines to be paraphrased. Again, Naruto and Yugioh GX don't belong to me in any way shape of form. Any comment or review would be appreciated. Thanks and tune in next time!


	8. Chapter 8: New Deck?

Just realized, my spell caster deck, while good. Doesn't help or wont do anything against the likes of Zane just cause of how fast he brings out his Cyber end Dragon. Gunna end up swapping deck to probably something more powerful and dragon related. Maybe even just end up using Kaiba's deck? Lemme know what you guys think of the change, i think for now he'll use his fathers deck, and then maybe later on he'll add in some more cards to give the deck his own vibe.

Chapter 8: New Deck?

Morning has arrived, and all the students were just waking up. Well, not all of them. One Naruto Kaiba has already woken up and was on the phone with his father already.

"I need it though dad" Naruto was arguing over the phone.

"Why? I know you're used to this deck but i thought you wanted to be your own duelist" Kaiba asked somewhat confused.

"I can always add and remove cards from it, don't you worry about that. For now, just send themmmmmmm." Kaiba could just picture the pout on Naruto's face.

"Sigh… Very well, They'll be there around the time the rare cards should arrive at Duel Academy."

"Rare cards!?" Naruto was excited.

"Dont get too excited, your getting my deck. You don't need rare cards like that" Kaiba said disgruntled that Naruto wanted to change his deck.

"Don't worry pops, I won't change them too much." Naruto said smiling.

"Well don't" Kaiba said then hung up.

" _Well, now time for classes, and he never did mention where exactly the cards would be shipped to._." Naruto realized.

" **Probably with the same people who are bringing the cards you idiot.** " Kurama said.

" _hehe, your probably right Kurama._ " Naruto said sheepishly.

Walking out of his room, all dressed and stuff, Naruto made his way to his class. Apparently today was a big test day, and you could see all the Obelisk and Ra students studying diligently, and the Slifers rushing here and there asking everyone for help. Sadly no-one came his way for help, for he would have happily helped them. He kept walking toward Banners room, knowing he had plenty of time before the test started. Now some would wonder why he wasn't studying or worried. Well Alexis is feeling the same way. She just happened to be walking towards the main building as well with book in hand trying to get some last minute studying in. She noticed Naruto just walking relaxed like, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Hey Naruto, did you study for the test?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah a bit, I can see your still trying to study." Naruto noticed the book packed with notes and numbers and the like.

"Well, i want to do good and stay in Obelisk. What about you? Don't you think you will fail?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Well, i did study a bit to refresh my memory. But other then that, I know i will pass. If i doubt myself, I know id fail." Naruto gave her the patented Uzumaki grin.

"Well, still. it'd suck if you got kicked out of Obelisk just cause you didn't study." Alexis said.  
"Aww, didn't know you wanted me to stay in Obelisk, Lex" Naruto teased.

"Well, yea. Your a challenge to me, thats all." Alexis added fast, somewhat flustered.

"Mhmm, sureeeee." Naruto continued to tease Alexis.

"Shut up, class is about to start." and with that Alexis walked faster and entered the main building, walking towards Banners room.

Naruto entered as well right after her, and took a seat right next to her. Once the room was sufficiently filled up and class started, Banners gave out the tests. Naruto noticed Jaden wasn't there but say Syrus.

 _"_ _Meh, maybe Jaden didn't want to come"_ Naruto thought.

" **Maybe, maybe. By the way kit, why ask for your old mans deck?"** Kurama asked, **"I thought you didn't want to be seen as a Kaiba.** "

" _Well true, but Dad's deck is amazingly strong, and don't worry ill make my modifications to it to make it mine._ "

" **Well, as long as you don't end up looking exactly like your idiot father, I don't mind.** " Kurama grumbled.

" _Hahahaha, very funny Kurama. I'm not gunna fanboy over my own father._ " Naruto thought disgusted somewhat.

While he was having his conversation with Kurama, he never stopped writing in his test. When he stopped talking to Kurama he stopped writing and looked up, in a daze of some sorts.

" ." Banner's voice rung out. Naruto looked down.

"Yes Professor?"

"Why is it that one of Obelisk's top students seems to be day dreaming during a test?" Banner asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Alexis nudged him in the ribs slightly and gestured towards his test.

"Ohh, yea. I'm finished though Professor." Naruto added flippantly. The entire class was shocked, not even 10 minutes in and he's already finished with his test!

"Well, bring it here and let me check it." Banner said, not believing that Naruto was finished.

"M'kay." And with that Naruto took his test and brought it down to Banner. While Banner was grading it, getting more and more shocked, Naruto was looking around the room. He saw Jaden just walk in, making a big fuss. Banner took a quick break of grading Naruto's paper to give Jaden his test and Naruto watched as soon as Jaden sat down he fell asleep, along with Syrus. He gave a quiet sigh, these kids weren't motivated to succeed? Sure paper tests are boring and some people thing they are pointless, but to be the best you need to do everything to 100% Naruto remembered Jaden's proclamation when he first met him.

*Flashback*

"Hey there, I'm Jaden Yuki! and I'm going to be the next King of Games!"

*Flashback Ends*

" _Hmph, next King of Games? Sorry Jay, but that title is being saved for me._ " Naruto thought to himself.

" … you've gotten a perfect score!" Banner was shocked. In 10 minutes this boy finished the exam and gotten a perfect score on it to boot.

"Can i leave then professor?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my boy. Good luck on your practicals."

"Thank you professor." And with that Naruto made his way out. He sent a quick wave towards Alexis before walking through the doors. If he were to look back he'd see a smiling Alexis, and a very angry fan club of boys glaring at his back.

After everyone else was done, we join Naruto and Alexis along with Bastion trying to wake up Jaden and Syrus. Naruto came back when Alexis texted him saying that she was finished with the test, and since he had nothing to do, he decided to hang out with her and her friends.

"Jaden, wake up." Bastion said. The kid was in Ra yellow, but he was a genius. Naruto could tell from the glint in his eyes and just the way he presented himself, the boy was going places. The two slifers kept sleeping though, so Naruto decided to up the ante, per say.

"Wake up, food in the mess hall." Naruto said jokingly, and Jaden woke up.

"Food!? Where!?" Naruto and Bastion gave quiet laughs at this. Seems like the boy had his priorities straight.

"Well, nowhere yet. We just needed you to wake up." Bastion said.

"Aww man, we slept through the exam!" Syrus started to wail.

"Well, we woke up you because the shipment of rare cards has just come in." Bastion said. This got Syrus and Naruto's attention.

"Rare cards!? I need them!" Syrus was all but desperate for those cards, "Common Jay, don't you want some rare cards?"

"Nah, me and my deck are good Sy." Jaden said, "But I'll come with you."

"I'll have to go as well, I'm picking something up from the man delivering the cards." Naruto said.

"Oh and whats that." Alexis asked curiously.

"Wait and you shall see." Naruto gave his grin, yet still managed to say that mysteriously.

We join Naruto and his friends on a long line of people waiting for the rare cards, and the man with 2 suit cases walked up towards the gated card shop of the school.

"Are you kids ready for rare cards!?" the man exclaimed while holding up one of his briefcases. The students went ballistic. He went under the gap of the gate and went inside the card shop. Everyone was waiting in suspense, well except for Naruto, Alexis, Jaden and Bastion. Once the gates were opened, all the students saw the man from before, the 2 ladies that work at the card shop, and a man in a black cloak. They also saw all the rare cards being sold to the man in the cloak.

"What's going on!? Why's he getting all the rare cards?" Some kid asked.

"Well, I payed for all of them of course." and with that the black cloaked man walked away, making all the kids upset and scramble away to prepare for their field test. Naruto walked up to the man.

"I hope you brought my cards though." He said somewhat seriously.

"Of course , here is your fathers deck." The man said, getting gasps from the 4 behind him. Naruto started smiling smugly while taking his dad's deck out and looking at the 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons that were staring up at him. When he first arrived to Domino City and was adopted by Seto, it were these 3 dragons that helped keep him company when he wasn't dueling or if his father was busy. And ever since 10, he swore he could here the 3 dragons growling positively at him, as though they actually liked him. When he met Yugi, he realized that the Dragon cards were real, and they did actually like him using them, just like his Father before him.

"Y-your fathers deck!? As in the deck of the legendary Seto Kaiba!?" Bastion was in awe. In front of him, was the son of a legend, now wielding the same deck as said legend.

"…"Alexis was also speechless.  
"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Syrus was scared, Naruto didn't know why though. It wasn't like he was going to duel him.

"Sweetness, lets go test these bad boys out!" Jaden said.

"Not so fast Jay, first pass your Field test, then we shall duel." Naruto challenged. Jaden grinned, he loved the challenge of dueling Seto Kaiba's deck.

"Do you even know how to wield his deck?" Alexis asked, not believing that Naruto would be able to use that deck.

"Seeing as how i grew up dueling Dad, Yugi, and Pegasus, I feel as though i could use any of their decks since I know their play style very well. Especially my dad's. The Blue Eyes want me to wield them, so I'll trust in them." Going on about the heart of the cards that got Jaden to agree with him, and Alexis to just smile and shake her head at his childishness.

"Jaden, wait!" An old plump lady walked out of the card shop, holding onto a card pack.

"Hey there miss! Didn't know you worked here." Jaden said.

"Well i do, and here's something for helping me out this morning." She gave Jaden the card pack. When he opened it, the smile on his face got bigger. Seems like he got a good card, lets see how he goes against his opponent in the field test.

In another part of the school, Chazz and his 2 goons were walking towards the Practice field, ready for their test. They saw the black cloaked man from before standing at the top of a staircase looking at them.

"Chazz Princeton, you hate Jaden Yuki don't you?"

"Of course! I'd do anything to make that slacker go." Chazz said passionately.

"Well, how about you use these!" The man opened up his cloak revealing all the powerful and rare cards that he got from before, "And use them to get Yuki out of this school."

"I don't even duel him since he's not in my dorm" Chazz said. The cloaked man revealed his face, Crowler, and he said. "Don't you worry about that. I'll make sure you duel him for your practice exam."

Both Crowler and Chazz started laughing evilly.. ok well not evilly but just plain creepily.

*Time of the field test*

Jaden had to duel Chazz, who was supposed to be Naruto's opponent. So now he was confused. Who would he duel? He went to go talk to Chancellor Sheppard.

"Chancellor, Who am I suppose to be dueling?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's see.. This can't be right.. It say's here you are to be dueling Zane Truesdale! He's a third year student though. Ill see if i can change your opponent."

"No worries Chancellor, I'll duel Zane." Naruto was stoked. The best duelist on the island? He's about to go down.

"But .."

"Don't worry Chancellor. I'll duel Zane. But make the match last." Naruto added.

"Very well.."

After Chazz and Jaden's duel.

"Damn, that was a nice game." Naruto commented. "Guessing he got Transcendent Wings from the pack earlier today."

"It would seem so." Bastion commented.

"Naruto, you haven't dueled yet, theres only one more match left." Alexis added somewhat worried.

"Aww, Alexis. Are you worrying about poor ol' me?" Naruto teased.

"No! Im worried about the …" She didn't know what to say after so she just stayed quiet blushing away. Naruto silently chuckled.

"Dont worry, my duel is next."

"Will Zane Truesdale and Naruto Kaiba please come down to the arena." The Chancellors voice was heard through the loud speaker clearly, since everyone quieted down once they heard Zane's name, and was dumbstruck when they heard Naruto's name.

"You're dueling Zane!?" Alexis was shocked.

"Good luck against that, he's the best duelist on the island." Some Obelisk behind Naruto said.

"Hmph, bout to be second best." and with that, Naruto jumped down and landed in the Arena, further shocking everyone.

" _Hehe, cool ninja tricks_." Naruto thought. Kurama gave a sweat drop. Sometimes his container could be such a child. Zane walked up on the opposite side and gave a serious stare towards Naruto.

"Duel between Zane Truesdale and Naruto Kaiba, begin!"

With that both duelist drew there first 5 cards.

"Ill start off, First off ill activate Future Fusion!" Zane started off, drawing a card and showing it to Naruto.

"With this, I'll send my 3 Cyber Dragons to the graveyard, to summon Cyber End Dragon!" and with that, the gigantic terror known as the Cyber End Dragon arose. Naruto was shaking, to others they thought he was scared. But when he looked up he had a mega-watt grin on his face.

"Heh, well my go! Well, you got a fusion up, so why cant i?" He gave a big grin, and up in the stand Alexis and Bastion were watching intently.

"I use polymerization, to fuse.. My three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" The crowd was Eyes!? Here!?

"Come on out! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" with that the 3 headed behemoth known as the Ultimate Dragon was shown.

"Well, this duel just got a lot more interesting." Zane commented.

"You've seen nothing yet, but for now, I'll play this face down and attack your monster. Go, Triple White Lightning Attack!." Zane's dragon was destroyed and Zane was dealt 500 points of damage leaving him at 3500.

"Impressive, but now its my turn. I draw, from my hand I'll activate the magic card Cybernetic Fusion Support. By paying half life points, I don't need Fusion material monsters in my hand. I remove from play my 3 cyber end dragons to bring back an old friend, along with that I'll activate the magic card Limiter Removal! Doubling my dragons attack to 8000!"

" _shit, if he attack, ill lose almost all my points._ " Naruto thought.

"Cyber End Dragon, show that dragon who's Ultimate around here!" With that, Cyber End Dragon blasted Naruto's monster and dealt 3500 points of damage. Leaving Naruto at 500 and Zane at 1750.

"Ill play this card face down, then call it a turn." HIs Cyber End Dragon blew up after he said that due to the effect of Limiter Removal.

"My turn, I draw! I'll play a monster face down in defense position, place another card face down, and end my turn." Naruto said with gritted teeth. This was one of the toughest duels he's ever been in. He couldn't help but feel somewhat happy.

"Hmph, my draw. Ill play return from the different dimension to bring back my 3 cyber dragons." Leaving his life points at 875, Zane brought back his 3 Cyber Dragons. Next I'll play Powerbond! This allows me to bring back someone you already know." Smiling smugly somewhat, Zane summoned his Cyber End Dragon again with its double attack points due to Power Bond's special effect.

"I'll attack your face down and end this duel. Go Cyber End Dragon!" His dragon blasted Naruto's monster, but not his life points.

"I'll activate the trap card Wabaku, which makes it so that i take 0 damage this turn." Naruto said.

"So you got lucky, next turn you wont be so lucky. I activate trap booster, by sending a card to the graveyard, i can activate this. Damage Polarizer! Due to this card, power bonds back fire ability is negated."

"That leaves his dragon with 8000 on the field and no punishments for it. Damnit, only one card in this deck can beat it now.."

"My draw!" Naruto looked at the card and couldn't help but smile. "Alright, first lets start off with this, Soul Removal. I'll remove from play my 3 Blue Eyes. Next I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Hmph, While that dragon is strong, it's not the ultimate one anymore." Zane commented.

"Well, not yet anyway." Naruto said, "But now, I'll sacrifice Ultimate Dragon, to special summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" A majestic dragon appeared on Naruto's side of the field. "With this card, i can use its special ability. By sacrificing it, one of your monsters go bye bye. Bye Bye Cyber End Dragon!" with that Shining Dragon radiated so much light that everyone had to look away. When they turned back they saw an empty field.

"Well, you got rid of my dragon, but next turn I'll just bring it back." Zane said.

"If there is a next turn. I activate Return from the Different Dimension!."

Zane was shocked, he knew what that meant. He had lost!

"I bring back my 3 Blue Eyes. Guys, lets show him why we're number 1 now. Triple White Lightning Attack!" With that Zane's counter hit 0, while Naruto's went down to 250, but he won.

"Hmph, seems like your not #1 anymore." Naruto said to Zane. They looked at each other, and ended up just laughing. They didn't realize it when they were dueling, but they were having so much fun.

"Hope to duel you again some time Naruto." Zane commented.

"Hell yea," Naruto replied back. With that both students looked up towards Chancellor Sheppard.

"Well, for once.. Zane you're going to be demoted to Ra Yellow.." The building was quiet, but Zane accepted it. Smiling, he turned around and spoke aloud.

"Chancellor, next field test, I wish for a rematch against Naruto." Naruto grinned towards Zane and nodded his head. Showing that he approved of the idea.

"Very well, but for now that's all. Test's are done and you people have the day off along with tomorrow." With that all the students walked away mumbling about how great the last match was and how they wished to duel either Kaiser Zane or Naruto Kaiba. Some even started calling him the Dragon Master, after his performance. Naruto liked that nickname. Separated him from his father somewhat. But he looked at his deck, he needed to make some minor changes. Maybe adding in some Red-Eyes cards could back his deck more diverse and his own. Yeah.. that's what he'd do. Dragon Master Naruto was on the move, watch out Duel Academy..

Naruto was knocked out of his daydreaming by Alexis, who congratulated both him and Zane, then looked towards Naruto.

"You know you owe me another duel now right?" She said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now time for food though." Naruto laughed and grabbed Alexis's hand and dragged her to the mess hall, all of their friends laughing at Naruto's antics. Naruto and Alexis on the other hand made it to the mess hall blushing, realizing what they were holding hands practically the entire way. The rest of the day was a bunch of duels of Naruto against his friends. Only losing to Zane, which got him pumped and told Zane that he was his rival at the school. Zane graciously said that Naruto was his rival as well, since no-one seemed to challenge him as much anymore.

With that, the day ended. Naruto was exhausted after so many duels.

" **Well kit, it seems you do actually love it here**." Kurama said.

" _Hey Kurama, what were you doing today?_ " Naruto asked tiredly.

" **Watching you duel moron.** " Kurama grumbled out.

" _Hehe, sorry Kurama. But soon, your card should be done and I'll be able to add you into my deck!"_ Naruto thought.

" **Cant wait to get some action, instead of being cooped up in here.** " Kurama grumbled out.

" _Shut it ya fur ball_." Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. He walked over to Kurama, and got onto his head. Laying down, he went to sleep. Kurama got a big sweat drop on his head.

" ** _Damn brat, do i look like a bed.._**?"

That's that for this chapter. Had to bring in a new deck, and seeing as how he's Kaiba's son i thought Blue Eyes would be a better way to introduce the deck. Obviously my second duel attempt with Naruto. The duels will get better as I learn how to type them in a way not to sound boring. hehe, so please don't leave too much criticism on how short or bad the duel part was. Eventually Kurama will get his own card. I will be bringing in Oc synchro's for both red eyes nd Blue eye's variants. I'll also be doing another Crossover with Naruto and Pokemon, just to let you guys know. So this story will be updated once or twice a week. Starting next week. For now, I'm just writing whenever i can. So just a quick heads up is all. Thanks for reading, and tune in next time


End file.
